Loki's Saviour
by ANameOfSomeSort
Summary: Atea lives a normal life, until the god Loki kidnaps her and everything she knows is a lie. When SHIELD helps her, they recruit her into a team known as the Avengers and train her to be the person she was meant to be. But a war is at hand, and Atea is the only one who can really put an end to it. But which side is the right one? (Set pre-Thor to present Avengers. Some LokixOC.)
1. An Odd Dream

**Hey guys! So this is my first Loki story. I've been really wanting to do one so here it is. **

**This is set in the Marvel universe therefore no characters except for my own are owned by me. **

**Please read and review, it means a lot to me! Thanks!**

_"KNEEL!" The man yelled. The entire crowd did what they asked as Atea could only watch. _

_"Is not this simpler?" he asked, "Is this not your natural state?" Atea tried to shout, to move, to do whatever she could to save these people, but she was frozen and only her eyes could move. _

_She willed herself to wake up, because she knew that this was a dream. She'd never even seen this place before, much less any of these people. _

_An elder stood up and his eyes showed lost hope. "Not to men like you."_

_The man in the weird suit, with a crazy helmet and an odd sort of staff smiled smugly, "There are no men like me." _

_"There are always men like you." When the elder said this, it irritated the man. He raised his staff and just as he shot it, Atea woke up mid-scream. _

Her mother rushed into her room, "Atea! Are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine mum," Atea replied, "it was just a bad dream."

"Oh honey, was it that scary? Are you going to be okay now?"

Atea waved off her mother's worries, "Yeah trust me, I'll be fine."

With that her mother walk out of the room and back to her own, where Atea's father snored happily.

Atea looked at her clock. _3:06 am, thank god, _she thought, _I can still sleep. _

Five hours later, Atea's alarm clock blared music. She woke up slowly, shutting off her alarm and resting her head against the pillow. She remembered last night's dream vaguely. _Who was that man? I can't even remember what he looked like really..._ She got out of bed and dressed, then headed down the stairs of her family's tiny apartment to eat breakfast.

Her parents had already left for work, there was a note lying on the counter from her mother.

Atea,

Don't forget that there are frozen pancakes in the freezer. Also, Sylvester hasn't been fed. You have to make lunch! Oh and good luck on your science and history tests today!

Love you,

Mum

Atea grabbed the frozen pancakes from the freezer and put them in the microwave. While she was waiting for her pancakes, Atea put some cat food in a dish for her cat Sylvester, who was meowing incessantly.

She ate her breakfast quickly and made a sandwich for lunch. Atea grabbed her backpack and walked out the door, locking it behind her. She met the usual bustling activity of Manhattan, New York. There were people everywhere, hurrying in all directions. A typical weekday. Atea's school was only a block away, on 57th St West.

When she got there, she still had 15 minutes before class started, so she took the opportunity to draw a rough outline of the man in her dream. Atea was so immersed in her drawing that she didn't notice the bell ring giving a five minute warning to get to class.

"Atea!" A familiar voice rang out. It was her best friend, Natalie.

"Natalie, hey," Atea said, hugging her friend.

"How was your weekend? Wait but before you answer that, we have to get to English, we have two minutes before class starts!"

"Oh shit did the bell ring?" Atea asked.

"Yes! Like three minutes ago! How did you not hear it?" Natalie inquired, exasperated at her best friend's absent mind. They started walking to class together, and Atea told Natalie about her weekend.

"It was the same really, I had to study for the history test we have today and my science test, so I didn't get out much. But last night I had a really weird dream..."

"Crap! I completely forgot about the history test! Study with me at lunch! Tell me about your dream, why was it so weird?"  
Atea was about to reply, but they entered their classroom and the national anthem played through the speakers causing both Atea and Natalie to stop walking and be quiet.

After the anthem finished, they both hurried to their seats while Mrs Melnick started talking.

"Today is a special day, because we will be discussing the book you were all supposed to finish by this weekend, To Kill A Mockingbird." The whole class groaned, except for Atea, who had not only read the book once, but twice and watched the movie. The class discussion was mainly just going to be Mrs Melnick and Atea discussing it while the rest of the class did anything but listen.

Natalie and Atea ate lunch in Central Park, since it was only a six minute walk from their school. There was a number of construction trucks around, because Tony Stark's Stark Tower was being built. _If only I had that kind of money, _Atea thought, _or if my family could just be best friends with Mr Stark, life would be so much easier. _She sighed and bit into her sandwich.

"So, how was your science test?" Natalie asked, her mouth full of food.

"First of all, that was disgusting," Atea said shaking her head while Natalie laughed, " and my test was okay. As you know, science isn't my forte, but I'm hoping for a 75. How was Math?"

"Boring. And easy," Natalie said rolling her eyes. She was a math whiz, her lowest mark ever in that class being an 89. Atea envied her, but couldn't be bothered to ask for help. "Anyways, let's talk about something more interesting. What was your dream about?"

"Oh yeah, well," Atea thought for a moment, thinking of a good way to explain it. Part of her didn't really want to tell Natalie, but she was her best friend, and maybe Natalie could help. "I was in some foreign country, and there was a crowd of people kneeling in front of a man wearing a bizarre outfit. He had a wicked staff thing and seemed to be lecturing these people about how freedom is a lie and blah blah blah. But when a man defied him, he shot him! Well, maybe not because that was right when I woke up. But the weirdest part is that I've never seen anyone that was in my dream, nor could I recognize the surroundings."  
"That is really weird. Aren't dreams supposed to be like a collection of things from the previous day? It was just a dream though, so no harm done."

"Yeah," Atea said, even though she still couldn't stop thinking about it. There was something different about this dream, it felt important, "You're right."

"Okay, we still have a half hour of lunch, and I need you to help me study for the history test. I promise I'll help you with math!"

Atea groaned, but she really needed the help in math, so she agreed to study with Natalie.

**Who was in Atea's dream? I think we all know who. Now she needs to find out.**

**Please review the story. It really helps me! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Loki

**Second chapter... what's going to happen now?**

**I've had soooo much fun writing this and I can't wait for you guys to read it! **

Once lunch and third period were over and the two girls were at their seats in History, Natalie was ready and Atea was more than ready. She felt like she could do it with her eyes closed, but her mind wasn't fully focused. She couldn't stop thinking about that man...

Her teacher, Mr Young, handed out the tests while telling the class they only had the period to complete the test and he would not allow anyone to stay longer.

The test was easier than easy, and Atea breezed through the whole thing in thirty minutes. She looked around at her classmates, who all seemed to be struggling, some more than others. Atea reviewed her test for the third time, then walked over to Mr Young to hand her test in.

When she handed him her test, he looked at her, though not very surprised since Atea was like this with all of her history tests.

"You are _sure _you're finished?" He asked her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Positive. I've reviewed it fully three times."

"Well, I can't argue with you but I want to see no less than a 95 on this, or else I'll make you review it ten times."

"I promise. Is there anything that I can do while I wait for the period to end?" Atea asked. She didn't have any books or extra homework, so she figured she could start on something early for History.

"Well, tomorrow we will be starting a new unit. It's on mythology in different cultures. Take out a textbook and start reading Chapter 25 to 30. That covers most of the unit. Chapter 25 starts on page 300."

"Okay thanks Mr Young." Atea took a textbook from the shelf beside Mr Young's desk and walked back to her desk.

Before she opened the book she looked over at Natalie, who was writing furiously. She caught Atea's glance and smiled, a gesture that meant, _thanks so much for the help. I'm totally gonna ace this!_ Atea smiled back, then opened the textbook.

Mythology was by far her favourite subject in History. It involved everything; the culture, the architecture, the beliefs and the fashion. Atea started reading chapter 25, it was about Norse mythology, one of the few cultures she didn't have much background knowledge about.

There was an introduction about the Aesir, or Norse gods, with a few pictures on the side. One of the images showed the man from Atea's dream. _Oh my god. That's him! Loki is the man from my dream! But that can't be possible..._ She skipped the paragraphs explaining the gods Thor, Odin and Frigga to read more about Loki.

The bell rang loudly, and Atea jumped from surprise. Mr Young told everyone to hand in their tests. She asked Mr Young if she could borrow the book, to which he approved, then waited for Natalie.

"Man that test was easy!" Natalie gushed, while walking to their lockers, "I totally got like at least an 85. How do you think you did? You finished it so quickly!"

Atea shrugged, "I think I did well, it was really easy. You're welcome for helping you study." She grinned at Natalie.

"Oh yeah thank you so much! I wouldn't have done so well if it wasn't for History Nerd Atea!" Natalie posed like a superhero, with her two hands on her hips and her chin sticking out proudly. They both laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow okay? Have fun at soccer practice!" Atea said.

"See you! Ugh I forgot about that too!" She shook her head then left.

Atea waited a moment at her locker, trying to remember if there were any assignments that she needed to work on, then started her short walk home.

Atea's evening was uneventful; she worked on some homework, went for a run, ate dinner and watched a movie. By the time the movie was over it was already 9:30, and she was exhausted. Two tests in one day and not the best sleep didn't help. She said goodnight to her parents then went to her bedroom and changed into her pyjamas. Atea tied her messy dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and got into bed. She picked up her book, _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_, and started to read. Sherlock Holmes was her favourite fictional character. He was incredibly smart, and although he seemed rude and anti-social to the majority of the population who knew him, he helped them and they needed him. She stayed up for at least another hour reading, then turned out her light and fell asleep. She hoped she wouldn't have any weird dreams.

Her sleep was dreamless, but halfway through the night she woke up. Atea had no clue why she woke up, but for some reason she felt uncomfortable, as though something was watching her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw Sylvester sleeping soundly at the end of the bed.

_Can I please have one night without waking up?_ She thought to herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move. Atea whipped her head around, her heart beating heavily.

"Loki," she whispered. He was there. In her room. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to wake her parents. And besides, she was probably hallucinating. She hoped she was.

He laughed, and though she couldn't see his face because of the dark, she heard the smugness in his voice.

"What are you doing here? You aren't even real! Am I dreaming again?" Atea was shellshocked, her head swirling with thoughts that she couldn't keep track of. She could hear her heart beat in her ears and feel the blood drain out of her face. She suddenly felt like she was going to faint. Or throw up. The room was spinning and not a second later she passed out, the last thing she saw was Loki's figure moving closer to her.

**A cliffhanger! You'll have to wait for the next chapter..**.

**Don't forget to send me feedback if you have any. I've had a blast writing this, and I want you guys to have fun reading it!**


	3. Asgard

**Thanks so much for the favourites and follows! It makes me feel good about this story. **

Atea woke up groggily, her head pounding. It was bright, and she couldn't see for a moment. But when her eyes adjusted to the light, she didn't recognize her surroundings. _Where am I? Oh god, where am I? _Everything that had happened last night came back to her like a train running full speed. She started to cry. This wasn't home, and she wondered if she'd ever see her parents again.

_Sobbing and self-pity isn't going to help me get out of here, _she reasoned with herself,_ I need to get up and find out where I am._

Atea heaved herself out of bed and looked around. The bedroom was beautiful, painted with a dark brown. There were floor to ceiling bookshelves lining the East wall, with a very comfortable looking chair placed near it. The bed itself was a large canopy bed, with deep red drapes falling around it and the silk bedding the same colour. The pillows were white and no doubt made of the finest down Atea had ever felt.

_This room could definitely fit at least three of my rooms in here._

There was a door leading to what looked like a garden to the West of the room. She opened those doors, which were surprisingly unlocked. The view was breathtaking. Wherever she was, she was towering above a beautiful city. Beyond the city was a bridge that passed over a large body of water, and seemed to be the only bridge around. This bridge glimmered with every colour of the rainbow and it connected the city to an oddly shaped building. She didn't know what it was.

After looking at the view some more, Atea walked back to the room to look for a way of escape. There was only one door out of here, and when Atea tried to turn the doorknob, it wouldn't budge. She tried to pick the lock with one of her bobby pins, not that she actually knew _how_ to pick locks, she tried to force the door down, though she was nowhere near the physical prowess needed to knock down a door. Atea slumped against the door and sighed, there was no hope. She was going to be stuck in this room for however long until someone found her. She closed her eyes and thought about how badly she wanted to get out of this room, she thought about what was on the other side. When she opened her eyes again, she wasn't in the room anymore.

_What just happened? Did I teleport myself outside of that room? Because if I did, that's wicked. _She was now in a long dark hallway. With only one way to go, Atea walked down the corridor, wondering what was going to happen next.

After walking through the hallway for what seemed like an eternity, Atea found a door. This time it opened easily into a grand hall. People were bustling around. _Just like home_, Atea thought. The sudden thought made her homesick and she began to despair again. At the end of the hallway there was a large throne and a man sitting in it. This man had blond hair, broad shoulders and a large build. Atea recognized him as Thor. Beside Thor were three other people in armour; two were men and one was a woman. Beside them, was Loki. There was a crowd gathering before them, and Atea joined the crowd, standing in the back. She tried to push her way to the front of the crowd, but the people wouldn't budge, and compared to them, she was tiny. She couldn't hear much of what Thor was saying, but she could tell he was giving them some sort of speech. Loki was grinning to himself proudly, as though he was sharing an inside joke with himself. Atea glared at him, and when he saw her, he looked taken aback, then furious. But it seemed like he wasn't going to be able to excuse himself from whatever he was doing. Atea smiled at him deviously, then ran for the two large doors at the other end of the hall. She ran into people who looked at her like she was some sort of alien. _I kind of am, and I probably look even worse with my messy hair and my puffy eyes. Being in pyjama shorts and a large t-shirt don't help either. _She ignored their looks and kept running. Once she was out of the hall, she stopped to take in her surroundings. She was finally outside in the city. She saw a kind looking woman and asked her where she was.

"Are you quite all right, child?" She asked Atea, eyeing her clothes and hair.

"No, I'm not. Can you please tell me where I am?" Atea replied, silently pleading that the woman wouldn't call for security or whatever they were called here.

"Why, in Asgard. Where else would you be?" She asked suspiciously, clearly uncertain whether Atea was mentally ill or not.

"Asgard. Of course. Thank you." Atea replied, then ran off.

_So. Asgard. What should I do now? If I'm correct, the only way off this place is the Bifrost, which is a long way to go. And even if I did take that journey, Loki would find me before I could get back home. But there's nothing else to do. I can't hide, and I can't just wander around the city _waiting _for Loki. _

Atea debated with herself for another minute, before deciding that going to the Bifrost was the only thing to do. Atea wasn't sure how to get there from her current location, so she continued to ask Asgardians along the way. They all gave her the same look that the first woman did, but she couldn't care less. Home was all she had on her mind.

**And home it should be! **

**But will she make it? **


	4. Interrogation

**The first part is just Loki's POV. After it's back to our protagonist.**

Loki picked up the stupid girl, and brought her back to the palace. This time, instead of leaving her alone, he was going to stay in that room and wait for her to wake from her sleep. He had no idea how she had gotten herself out of that room. But if what he'd heard was right, and that girl had powers, he needed to be the first to know how much she could do. She was a vital key in his plan, and he couldn't have the Midgardians find out about her.

He watched as she slept, tears slowly dripping onto the pillow. He knew what his brother would think. That this was absolutely wrong and kidnapping Midgardians should be punishable, in fact it most likely was. Though if his brother nor anyone else knew about the girl, he couldn't be punished. The sooner she shows her powers, the better for him, and for her. _If she was able to get out of that room without doing any damage, then that must have been something_, Loki thought. _Now I need to see more. _

Atea woke up to a damp pillow. _I must have been crying in my sleep_, she thought.

"You've awaken have you? The spell usually takes longer to wear off." Loki said, with a yawn.

"You cast a _spell_ on me?"

"Well how else was I supposed to take care of a 16 year old emotional wreck?"

"I don't know, maybe just do what she asks, like for example taking her home." Atea replied bitterly. She didn't want to be on speaking terms with him.

"I am afraid you won't be seeing your Midgardian home anytime soon. But do not fear, your parents and anyone else you knew have completely forgotten about your existence. No one but I knows who you are." He told her with a grin.

"You're evil!"

"And I will not tolerate you behaving in such a state! It's time you became less stubborn and more willing!"

"Do you have a spell for that?" Atea asked sarcastically.

"What if I do? Will you find some way out of that as well?" Loki all but shouted. "Now you must start answering _my_ questions. Not the other way around."

"I'll make a deal, I will answer your questions if you answer mine."

"I refuse to make a deal with you, you'll listen to my orders!"

"I won't talk. Even if you try and make me, I won't. There is obviously some special reason that you brought here, maybe you need me. And what will you do if I _am _stubborn? How will you stop me then?"

Loki got up, walked toward her, and slapped Atea across the face. Atea gasped. The pain brought tears to her eyes, it was insufferable for a moment, then stung.

"Did you j-just _slap me_?"

"Now you know what will happen if you continue to defy me. How did you get out of this room? And if you do not answer me, I will not be afraid to use any means to get the truth out of you."

Atea looked at him, gathering all the hate into one emotion and displaying it through her face. She _despised_ him. But she couldn't be tortured. If she was, she would tell him, so she decided to answer him instead of being beaten for the same answer.

"I-I don't know, I just kind of _imagined_ myself out of the room. Next thing I knew I was out. Is that not some cool Asgardian trick?"

"You're telling the truth?"

"Yes!"

"So it's true," Loki muttered, "you _do_ have powers.

"Pardon me?"

"I don't believe you."

"I'm being 100% honest! I swear!"

"Fine." Loki got up and opened the door.

"Wait a second!" Atea cried. Loki turned around, facing her. "I've answered your question. Can I ask you one thing? Please?"

"One question. That is all."

"Why me?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at the question, but he knew that she would be persistent, so he decided to answer it.

"Atea, do you understand what your action could mean?" He asked her.

"What, are we talking about that door thing again? Like I said, I thought that Asgard had some magical stuff here."

"That was not something anyone can do. Not even I can do that. You did that yourself, and I have no idea how you did it. You possess powers, hidden talents that even you don't know about apparently."

"Wait... You don't mean like _super_ powers?" Her eyes widened in confusion.

"To put it simply, yes. And at the moment, we have no idea what you can do.

"Oh." Atea said, then before Loki could even understand what she was going to do, Atea bolted out the door he'd left open.

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others!**


	5. An Argument

_This isn't happening,_ Atea thought to herself as she sprinted towards the grand hall. _Loki's wrong, I'm not special. I'm just another girl from Manhattan. _

She heard footsteps behind her, "Atea! If you stop running now, I will not hurt you, but if you do not, then I fear the worst." Loki yelled at her.

Atea couldn't stop running, if what Loki said was true, then the dream involving him could be more than just a dream, couldn't it? For all she knew, she could look into the future. And if the dream was the future, she didn't want to be anywhere near the god.

Suddenly, Loki was in front of her and she stopped in her tracks. _How did he do that?_ She asked herself, _he said he can't teleport, so that must mean that this is an illusion! _Atea took a deep breath, braced herself and ran right through Loki. The apparition dissolved, and she could hear Loki scream in fury.

She could see the door to the hall not five meters away. She opened them quickly, without bothering to close them and turned sharply to the right-right into the god of thunder himself.

"Ouch!" Atea said, after bouncing off of him.

Thor looked surprised, then angry, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Thor, Thor you have to help me," Atea panted, pausing between each word to take a breath, "it's Loki. Please, don't let him near me!"

"Loki? I do not understand."

Loki ran through the open door, looked around, and saw Atea with Thor. He looked more than murderous, and walked slowly towards them. Thor pushed Atea behind him.

"Loki," Thor said, "explain."

"Explain what, brother? That pest," he hissed, eyeing down Atea, who couldn't look him in the eye, "was defying me. She needs to learn her lesson, and I look forward to teaching her how to behave."

"Brother, she is neither a pest, nor does she need to be taught how to behave. Now, leave brother. Before this gets worse. I will bring her back to her home."

"She belongs to me, I found her. Now leave my affairs alone."

"She does not _belong_ to you brother," Thor was saying. Atea could see that this argument was not going to break up anytime soon, so she tried to teleport out of the palace as she had in the room, but it was no use. Instead she back away from the two brothers until she was far enough to run through the doors to the city.

_Will I ever get out of here? Not that there would be anywhere to go. I have no home anymore. _

"How did I know you'd escape?" Loki was standing in front of her.

"Wha- How are you out here? You were in there arguing with your brother!" She pointed to the palace.

"You are not the only one able to perform incredible feats Atea. I have tricks up my sleeve, I _am_ the god of mischief after all." Loki grinned, a wicked glint in his eyes. Suddenly, there wasn't just one Loki standing in front of her, but two, then three, then a dozen Lokis were surrounding her. They all laughed as the colour drained out of her face.

"You did this in the hallway, didn't you. I thought I was hallucinating!"

"You were not. Now Atea, I truly do not want to hurt you, but if that is the only way for you to listen, I will not hesitate. If you come back willingly, we can get started on finding on finding your full potential. But before that, I must ask; why did you run out of the room in the first place? I didn't hurt you, nor was I rude. In fact I was listening to you and answering your question!"

"I had a dream," Atea whispered, unable to speak clearly, "and you were in it. You were different, standing in front of a kneeling crowd with a strange staff in one of your hands. A man stood up, and you - well, you shot him." She finished and started to sob uncontrollably. She couldn't hold back her stress and fear and anger.

Loki knelt down and took her into his arms. Atea gasped. _Why the change in attitude? What's different now than an hour ago? _She relaxed and continued to cry.

"I'm sorry." Loki whispered. _For what?_ Atea thought to herself as she fell unconscious.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Director Nick Fury wasn't just angry, he was furious, "No one can just disappear. Have you checked _everything_? I want a scan on every single file about her parents, all of the school's records, where she lived, I want everything."

"But that's the problem sir," Agent Coulson told the Director, "there are no records about her. Parents never had children, the school doesn't have anything on an Atea Eriksen."

"That's impossible."

"It's happened."

Fury was anxious, where had this girl gone? SHIELD needed to be the first one to contact her. They had been monitoring her for years, and now she showed promise with her special abilities. But what if they weren't the only ones with an eye on her? Only a certain god they knew would have also known about her. Someone who could use her powers just as much as they could.

"Coulson, I know where she is."

"Where, Director? And should we point the helicarrier in that direction?"

"We won't be able to get there. But we know someone who can come here. Somehow, Miss Eriksen has gotten herself in Asgard."

* * *

_I've slept more in the last two days than I have in weeks._ Atea was once again in the same beautiful room. Loki was sitting in a chair near the bed, dozing.

_Why had he been so nice? What changed? I hope it stays this way, he's actually likeable with that attitude,_

Loki looked so peaceful sleeping, his face relaxed, his mouth turned up in a slight smile, not a smirk or a grin, just a smile. His black hair was falling in his face, no longer slicked back. Atea didn't want to disturb him, so she lay on the bed, thinking.

_What could I be doing right now? Before all of... This happened. Would it just be another school day? Probably. _Atea wondered whether she even wanted to go back to the old days before that awful dream and her kidnapping. On one hand, she missed her parents and friends dearly, but on the other, who wouldn't be psyched if they had super powers? She wanted to find out more about herself, what she was capable of, and why it was her? But she also wondered why it had only started now? It's not like she came in contact with some radioactive bug or anything, she was just ordinary, until she wasn't.

_Maybe my memories were hidden from me._

The room of the door opened slightly, showing Thor.

"Atea?" Thor called out, stepping into the room.

"Thor, hush!" Atea whispered, looking at Loki, who was still sleeping, undisturbed by his brother's loudness.

"I have come to help you. You want to go home, and I can bring you home. That is, if you do want to go home."

Atea sighed, she didn't have a home anymore. But she needed to get out of here, even if Loki wasn't being the asshole he was before.

"Okay," she said, "let's get out of here."

**So Loki was wrong!**

**I wanted SHIELD to also play a role in this story, so this won't be the last time you hear from them.**


	6. The Helicarrier

**Atea finally has a plan of escape!**

**But where to...? **

**Thanks for the favourites and follows! **

"So how exactly am I going to get home?" Atea asked Thor, even though she knew the answer. There was an awkward silence between them that she wanted to end.

"I will bring you to the Bifrost, and you will be brought to Midgard again."  
"Why now?"

"Some Midgardians came in contact with me, asking me to bring you back."

"That's not possible. Loki said he wiped out everyone's memories who had met me. I don't exist technically."

"If Loki did that, then it is impossible, but maybe these Midgardians never formally met you." Thor was thinking aloud.

"We'll just have to wait and see I guess."

They made their way across the Rainbow Bridge on horseback, although these horses were different from the ones on Earth; they had six legs instead of four. It helped though, getting the across the bridge much faster than walking. Soon, they were meeting Heimdell, the guardian of the Bifrost.

"Heimdell, this girl needs to be brought back to Midgard. She was kidnapped by Loki."

Heimdell nodded, and Thor looked at Atea, "You will be doing this alone. Just stand there and think of where you want to go." Thor lead her to where she had to stand.

"Just think? That's all?" Atea wasn't so sure about this.

Thor nodded, "Good luck Atea. I will make sure my brother restores everyone's memories, so you won't be alone any longer."

Atea rushed up and hugged Thor, he was obviously surprised, but soon enough he wrapped her in his arms, "Thank you," she told him.

"Thank you, for helping my brother."

_What did I do? _

Atea turned back and stepped onto the centre of the Bifrost, thinking about home. She could feel the Bifrost working and before home was the only thing on her mind, she thought one last thought;

_Goodbye, Loki._

* * *

Atea coughed and looked around. _Wait a minute... This isn't my house!_ She was right, there was no street or houses around. Just grey cement walls.

_Where am I? Get me out of here! I thought about my home, I really did. Why didn't this work?_

Atea was in shock, her body quivering and she could barely hold back her tears. _Why isn't anything going the way I want it to?_

"Miss Eriksen," A voice called her name, no one was around her, so she guessed there must be some sort of PA system in the room. "please wait one moment for the Director to meet you."

"Where am I?" she shouted, "Who are you? I just want to go home!"

A door opened and a man with dark skin and a long black jacket stepped into the room.

"Miss Eriksen, I am Director Nick Fury of SHIELD. You probably haven't heard of us before. You're here because right now, you don't technically exist on this planet anymore. No one except us know who you are."

The last line sounded too familiar, and she remembered when Loki had said almost the exact same thing.

"Why am I here? When can I go home?" There were too many questions to ask, but she just didn't have the strength to ask them.

"Your questions will be answered soon, come with me."

Atea followed Director Fury reluctantly. They stepped out of the grey room, and into a hallway made with the same dull cement.

"Nice decor," Atea thought out loud, "does everything look like this?"  
Fury obviously didn't appreciate sarcasm.

"No, only the holding cells."

_Ooookay, so small talk isn't his thing, _Atea thought.

They arrived at a door, leading to a large, open room. The room was buzzing with people. They were all on computers, reporting stuff or something.

_This almost seems like some sort of... ship or plane. Oh no. _The front of the room was covered with windows, and when Atea looked through them, she saw blue sky and clouds.

"Oh my god," She gasped, "Are we in the _air_?" She'd never flown before.

"We're on the SHIELD helicarrier. It's our temporary HQ. Agent Hill!" Fury shouted to an officer, "We have Atea Eriksen. Please show her to her room."  
The agent turned around and walked towards them. She looked at Fury, then smiled at Atea.

"Nice to meet you Atea, I'm agent Maria Hill."

"You too."

They walked to her room in silence, then Agent Hill said, "the Director will be questioning you in thirty minutes, so if I were you, I'd prepare myself mentally. He isn't soft, and I don't think he's ever even talked to someone your age. Good luck."

"Thanks," Atea said gratefully. Hill nodded with a smile and turned out the door.

_What does she mean, prepare myself mentally? I guess I should just remember what happened in the last three days. _

The room was small, with a single bed against the wall and a door leading to a bathroom. Atea lay down on the bed, thinking about her adventure. That's when she blacked out.

_Loki let go of Odin's grasp, falling into space. He fell for what seemed like hours, until he was caught by a hooded man-like creature. Loki told him of what his family had done, what he really was. A Frost Giant. Loki was beyond furious, worse than Atea had ever seen him. The hooded creature smiled, pleased. Atea's vision turned black, then returned, but the scene was different._

_Loki was being tortured. The hooded creature brought fire too close to Loki, causing him to scream in pain and fury. The creature laughed, repeating the action. Atea's vision faded, then returned again. _

_A man with a red face was talking to Loki, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. The creature handed Loki a sceptre with a glowing blue stone in it. _That's the one he had in my first dream! _Atea thought. Loki looked worse than ever, his face pale and there were scorch marks around his face. He was sweating and his eyes looked sunken and hollow. But his grin was the worst. It was pure evil. _

Atea woke up, panting. What had she just seen?

**Just a quick explanation.**

**I personally think Loki was tortured by Thanos, so I decided to add that to my story.**

**If you disagree, then please keep it to yourself. We all have our own opinions.**


	7. Bored

Nick Fury was watching Atea with a strange look, "What did you see?"

Atea wasn't sure if she trusted this man, but who needed trust anymore?

"Well, it was Loki. You know, god of mischief? Asgardian? Yeah. Well it was him, but something happened and he sort of... fell off of Asgard? It's hard to explain. I saw him meet a hooded creature, who then started torturing him. Oh god it was awful. Afterwards, the creature handed Loki some sort of sceptre staff thing with a glowing blue stone in it, I'd seen it before in another dream. But he wasn't right, something was different this time. He wasn't himself." She blushed at the end, thinking that she barely knew what himself was, it's not like they knew everything about each other.

Fury nodded, "You said you saw his sceptre in another dream? Was it the same kind? Describe it to me."

"Okay. That time it was Loki again - this was the first time I'd ever had a dream like this - and he was standing before a kneeling crowd. They all looked scared, and he talked of freedom but told the crowd that kneeling was their 'natural state' or something. Worst of all was at the end; a man, elderly, stood up and faced Loki. He said something that made him angry, so he shot the man. Without heart, just in cold blood." Atea was reliving the entire dream, something she really didn't have the strength for.

"If I'm correct - and I usually am - you had never seen Loki before, right?"

Atea nodded, "Nor any of those people."

"Do you know what this means?"

"Loki explained it to me, when I was in Asgard. He said I had special abilities, like super powers. But that I hadn't gained my full potential. So far I've seen into what hopefully isn't the future, and teleported myself. He meant to train me before I - well before I escaped. But Director, I just don't understand why it's all happening now? What happened three days ago that made me have that dream?"

"Atea," Fury said, he looked for somewhere to sit other than the bed, and when he didn't see one, he stayed standing, uncomfortable, "we have been monitoring you for quite some time now. To answer your question, we think that you've had this happen before, but since you were younger and your mind couldn't process it all, it 'threw out' those memories. Right into the trash. Have you ever felt that something was the right or wrong answer? Known things that you shouldn't have? That would be associated with a high level of intuition. But since your level is so clear and high, you are like a prophet; able to see directly into the future. What do you mean teleport?"

Atea was glad she could finally just talk about all the weird things that has happened to her. Fury was right; ever since she was young, she could always guess the right answer, or had a funny feeling that ended up being right.

"Teleport as in teleport I guess, or transport. I couldn't open the door and I had no way of getting out of a locked room, so I just sort of closed my eyes and thought about being on the other side of that door. Next thing I knew, that was exactly where I was; on the other side of the door."

"So there is more to you than just reading the future. Atea, we still have no idea what you are capable of, therefore we will be training you to see how far your powers can go. There is food in that cabinet over there," he pointed towards a cabinet in the bathroom. _Weird place for food, _Atea thought, "and if you need anything else, just use the intercom located beside your door."

"Director, will I ever see my parents again?"

Director Fury stopped walking towards her door and turned to look at her, his one good eye looking at her almost in pity, "We can't confirm that." He then left her room, leaving her alone.

_Well I have zero appetite right now,_ Atea sighed, thinking, _but I may as well walk around. I am _not _staying in this room forever._

Atea walked out of her room, making a mental note to remember which room was hers, then turned left, back towards the main room. Once she arrived there, she saw Nick Fury standing in the middle of it, four holographic screens around him. _Since when did we have this kind of technology?_ Agent Hill was standing beside him, they were in a heated discussion.

"... We have to find out what she's capable of, Hill. She could help us. And besides, if we don't find out what she can do, someone else will, and that's already happened one too many times. We were supposed to be the first ones to talk to her about it."

Atea slowly inched closer, listening.

"Fury, she's a sixteen year old girl. I don't know what experience you've had with kids, but not much apparently. She's been through so much in the last few days, can't we give her a break? Her parents and everyone else she knew don't even know she exists. She was kidnapped off this planet and god knows what Loki did to her in Asgard, thank the gods Thor got our message. Her whole world is falling apart around her and you just want to see what she can do? How far she can go?" Atea smiled, thanking Hill silently for being the voice of reason.

"But if we train her, she'll be busy. It will keep her mind off of the things she won't want to think about. What else can we do? And I'll have you know that I do have experience with kids, just not teenagers. Teenagers are different."

Atea felt this was as good an opportunity as she was going to get to talk to them, so she stepped in closer to them. Hill was about to argue again, but when she saw Atea she shut her mouth, looking pointedly at Fury.

"Atea, what are you doing here?" Fury asked, obviously irritated.

"I'm bored."

"Bored?" He looked baffled, "What do you mean, bored?"

"What am I supposed to do, just lie in bed for the rest of my life? I don't have anything to do. I don't have those cool computers and tablets that seem to be bountiful around here. Do you guys have like a library or something?"

Just then, Fury lifted his hand to his ear, "Coulson, what's happening? I want everyone out of there. Now." He looked at Agent Hill, "The base has been compromised, we have to get over there now." She nodded and left the room.

Fury looked back at Atea, who was looking expectantly at him, "No, you can't come. Just go for a walk or something. I don't have the time to deal with you." He too left the room, and Atea was left standing there with her mouth hanging. _Walk around? What kind of shitty suggestion is that? Well, I have nothing else to do, and hopefully I'll get lost in here. _

Atea walked out of the room and turned right, going the opposite direction of those rooms. Officers were walking everywhere, all busy talking to one another. They all carried guns as well, which wasn't surprising, but Atea had never seen them so close, much less in real life. She passed many smaller rooms, most of them were empty, but some weren't. They looked like researchers or medics, busy doing their jobs. She walked past those rooms, looking for something a bit more interesting.

* * *

The helicarrier was a maze, with turning corridors everywhere. Atea didn't even bother trying to remember which way she went, she just wanted to keep walking and think.

_What were those visions this time? What's happened to Loki? I need to find him, but how? Were those visions the past? The present? Were they the future as well? There isn't anyway to be sure, but I need to know. I need to know if he's okay. It's the least I could do, considering I left him when we were actually starting to get along. _

Atea's mind was swirling with a thousand thoughts she couldn't keep track of, so she just kept walking, for hours. She didn't care where she was going anymore, she didn't want to see anything she just needed to ease her mind.

Two hours later, or that was what Atea estimated, she grew tired, and turned around. She continued down the hallway she'd been walking through, but soon she came to an intersection of two hallways and she had no clue which way to go. _Damn, I really _have _gotten myself lost. _Atea tried to picture her route but everything looked the same.

Until it didn't.

In front of Atea was a hazy blue line hanging in the air. She had no idea what it was or where it came from, but she followed it, and soon enough she was back in the main room. She was exhausted, but she wondered if Fury and Hill were back, and she figured if she wanted to find them, this room would be the place.

Atea walked into the room. It was night and the windows showed a beautiful view of stars, she'd look at them all night, but she didn't have the time. Not to mention that she was exhausted.

Fury and Hill were there, standing on the platform. They spotted Atea and signalled for her to come closer.

"Atea, just one thing before you go to sleep, seeing that you look tired," Fury said, "we'll begin your training tomorrow at 7 a.m. Please be ready and we'll meet here."

Atea groaned, "7 am. Are you kidding me?"

"No negotiation. Hill will be training with you, and I will be observing."

"Fine, I'm an early riser anyways. Goodnight." She left and walked back to her room.

Once she was in her room she realized that she was still in her pyjamas from a week ago. _I need a shower and a change of clothes ASAP. _The shower was wonderful, exactly the amount of pressure she liked, and the water was warm. She was thankful for the shower; it calmed her down. When she got out of the shower, she looked through a small dresser. It had clothes in it thankfully, but they were all the same uniform that the officers wore, a plain navy blue shirt with the same coloured pants. The SHIELD emblem was on the back of the shirt and the front of the pants. _I guess I'll use these pyjamas one more night, we've been through some crazy times together. _Atea got into bed, and not a minute after her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

**Our poor Atea is just not getting what she wants, is she?**

**We'll have to see what Atea's training will be like next chapter.**


	8. Training

**Sorry I haven't posted in the last couple of days, I've been really busy.**

**But hopefully I'll be able to continue writing consistently. **

* * *

Atea woke up sharply, wondering what time it was. There was a digital clock beside her bed, 6:58 am, it read. _Shit shit shit shit,_ _Fury's going to _kill_ me!_ Atea flew out of bed, throwing the uniform on and brushing her hair and teeth as fast as possible. She ran to the main room, hoping that Hill and Fury were caught up in things.

They weren't. When Atea got there, they were already standing there. Hill didn't seem to bothered, but Fury did look annoyed.

"You're late," he frowned, looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again."

Fury nodded gruffly and they all started walking, Fury and Hill in front and Atea following behind them. They reached a door and Fury stopped, put his hand in a scanner and opened the door. The room was large, even bigger than the control room. It looked almost like a gym, with random objects placed around the room.

"We will be training you four hours a day. Two of those hours will be used to focus on your powers, and the other two will be physical strength and cardio. After training you can do almost whatever you want. Good luck."

Fury let Hill take over and stepped to the side.

"So Atea, we've already figured out some of the things you can do, such as teleport yourself and see into the future. We want to know what else you're capable of, and also mastering the powers you already have. It'll take time but I know that if we work together, we can do this."

"Okay, tell me where to start." _This is actually exciting, _Atea thought. She wanted to know what she could do more than anyone else.

"You've managed to move yourself from one location to another, so now we're going to try different distances, and if all goes well, if you can move other objects with you. Please stand on the yellow line to your right."

Atea did as she was told. She noticed Fury watching them, which made her a bit uncomfortable. Agent Hill was kind enough and more relaxed than Fury, who just seemed like a giant ball of stress.

"Do you see that other line 2 meters away from you?" Hill asked, Atea nodded, "Try and teleport yourself there."

"Wait, like right now?" She wasn't really focused and she didn't feel she had the right mind set.

"Whenever your ready."

_Well here it goes I guess. _Atea did the same thing she'd done in Loki's room. She thought about the other yellow line as much as she could, making it the only thought in her mind. She waited several seconds then opened her eyes.

She hadn't moved an inch. She felt the eyes of both Hill and Fury on her and her face felt hot. _This worked before... What's different this time? _

Atea tried again, and when she didn't budge again, she groaned in frustration.

"It's like I don't have the right mind to do it today or something. I don't want it enough."

"Then want it," Fury replied simply.

_Thanks for the help._

This time, she didn't think of it as just a yellow line, she thought of it as the most important thing in the world. If she could make it to that yellow line, if she could show what she could do, and if her powers developed further, she could help so many people. She could be a superhero.

"Amazing," Hill stared in wonder. Atea looked and saw that she had moved.

_It's about time, _she thought, but she was glad that it worked.

"Impressive," Fury said, looking a tiny bit impressed. He'd probably seen a lot cooler things than this.

"We figure that you have powers like telekinesis, you're able to manipulate objects with your mind, like moving yourself from one point to another, ignoring physical boundaries. You can also look into the future, and hopefully much more. Have there been any other unusual things that have happened to you?"

Atea nodded, remembering when she got lost yesterday, "Yeah, I was able to show myself the way back to the control room. There was a line of hazy blue that I followed. Is that telekinesis?"

"Well, no. But we aren't going to limit you're abilities to one category."

They trained for another three and a half hours, Atea's excitement dwindling as the time counted down. By the time she was finished, she couldn't be happier.

* * *

They walked back to the control room in silence, something was on her mind though, she wanted to know what happened yesterday causing the two of them to have to leave so quickly.

"Why did you guys have to leave yesterday?" She asked Hill.

Agent Hill shot Fury a glance, who looked back at her. Atea couldn't read his expression, which was frustrating to say the least.

"Loki attacked our main headquarters."

**Loki is back! We have****n't heard from him in a while...**


	9. The Team

Atea gasped. _Loki? On Earth again? Is he still with that weird creature?_

Fury pulled out a tablet, showing her a photo of glowing blue cube, "You know what this is, you've seen it before."

"That's the same thing in his sceptre in my dream! What is it anyway?"

"We call it the Tesseract. We found it along with Captain America, the buried super soldier. Loki stole it from us yesterday, also turning two of the smartest men I know into his slaves. We don't know where he's gone, but now we are at war with him."

"With Loki? But he was kinder when I left him..., he wasn't so violent."

"What did you say you saw in those visions? He was different in them, and now he's killed some of my men and stolen the most valuable artifact in the world."

"But he was tortured!" Atea shouted, "For all we know, he may not even know what he's doing! He could be under some form of subjugation!"

" And you screaming at us isn't going to make this any better!" Fury bellowed, grabbing Atea's arm. Atea was bewildered, _we're at war with Loki now?_ _Everything is happening too fast, he couldn't have killed those people... Could he?_

"Just take deep breaths, everything will be all right," Hill said soothingly, but Atea didn't believe her. Nothing was going to be okay anymore.

"What are we going to be doing about it then?"

"You're asking too many questions."

"You don't expect me to just go about life here knowing that there is a war going on and not know what we'll do about it."

"I'll say this; we are bringing in some special people to stop him."

"What do you mean 'special'?" She asked suspiciously, Atea wondered if he meant people like her.

"Some of them are kind of like you, but still different. Highly skilled in different categories."

"Will they help him? Loki, I mean. Or will they just kill him?"

"We aren't looking to kill Loki. We want the Tesseract back, that's all. No more questions, go back to your room. We'll call you in a few hours."

"Why?"

"I said no more questions." Fury growled.

They arrived at Atea's room, then left her to her own devices.

"Atea, please report to the control room immediately." Fury's voice blared through the intercom, surprising Atea.

_I wonder what this is about,_ she thought as she hurried out of the room. Hill and Fury were waiting for her there.

"So what's going on? I was in the middle of doing nothing."

"You remember what we said about Loki?"

"How could I forget?"

"Anyways, we've gathered the people we were telling you about, they're all here now. They came during your training."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?"

"We want you to meet them. You could be of assistance in capturing Loki so we want you to get to know them, since you may be fighting with them."  
"Fury, I still think this is a bad idea." Hill interrupted, she looked angry.

"I know what you think Hill, and since we've already discussed this, I won't be listening."

Atea interjected, "Hang on a second. Did you say fight? Me? Like a battle?" She choked on the words.

"Yes. If we can train you well enough, you should be able to help us with your powers. They are a vital addition."

Atea's mind was reeling. She couldn't fight. She knew nothing. Atea didn't want to look scared though, if they thought she could fight, then she wanted to seem as brave as she could.

"Then I accept."

Fury looked delighted, while Hill glowered, "Excellent, if you'll follow us you can see the others. They aren't all here, one was. . . compromised."

_Doesn't that mean dead in war terms?_

"Also, we will be increasing your training to eight hours a day. Don't complain, you won't be bore anymore."

"Still, _eight hours?_ Is that even healthy to work so much everyday?"

"Do you want to know what you can do? Because I have a feeling you want to more than we do."

Atea scowled, but Fury won this argument. They walked into the control room. There was a round table with three people sitting in the chairs looking bored. _They don't look very happy, maybe they got off to a wrong start?_ One of them was a woman. She had short, fiery red hair and sharp features, the look on her face showed that she was bored, but still ready for anything. The other two were men. A man with glasses was fiddling with his hands, he had a kind demeanour, with curly dark hair and dark eyes. The other man had cropped blond hair, blue eyes and a strong jawline. He also had a very strong build. He reminded her a bit like Thor.

"Good afternoon people, I'd like you all to meet Atea Eriksen." Fury said, interrupting the uncomfortable silence.

They all turned to look at Atea. When they saw her, they looked shocked.

The red haired women furrowed her brow, "This isn't your best idea, Fury"

"I agree with Natasha. This is too dangerous for a sixteen year old girl." The man with the glasses said.

Atea was angry at how quickly they stereotyped her. She concentrated on a glass of water in front of Natasha , and not a second later, it exploded. She yelped jumped to her feet.

"Stop calling me weak." Atea bristled.

Fury seemed a bit surprised, but looked amused as well, "What were you saying about my plan?"

"You can't mean...," The man with the blond hair said, looking at Atea with interest, "she didn't do that, did she?"

"Yes she did, and that's the first time I've seen that too. Now I'll introduce you to the team. This is Natasha Romanoff, code name Black Widow," Natasha smiled at Atea, _she seems friendly,_ Atea thought. Fury continued, "This is Steve Rodgers. Captain America. I don't know if you've heard of him, he's a bit old."

"Wasn't Captain America some super guy from like 70 years ago? How are you still alive?"

Steve laughed, "Ice preserves things quite well. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Eriksen."

"Last but certainly not least, this is Doctor Bruce Banner, a scientist."

Dr Banner looked worried when Fury was introducing him, as if he was scared Fury may say something he didn't want him to.  
"You're a scientist? That's cool, I could use your help actually. Science class isn't really my thing and I could get a boost. That is, if I ever go to school again."  
Banner smiled, obviously pleased that Atea was joking with him, "I would be glad to help you."

"Introductions over, now it's time to get to work. Banner, you know what to do. Romanoff, I want you to help in training Atea. Steve, you can... Help Romanoff as well if you want."

Steve looked a bit dejected by the fact that Fury didn't really know what to do with him, so Atea tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, training me is going to take a lot more work than you think. Hill and Romanoff aren't going to make me super hero potential on their own. We're going to need some superhuman help."

Steve smiled and nodded, "Well then, I know what to do now."

Suddenly, one of the agents shouted out, "Sir! We have a 67% match on Loki! Wait no - it's 80% now!"

Fury hurried to where the officer sat and looked at his computer. Sure enough, Loki's face was all over the screen.

"That's him, and he's not exactly hiding. Where did you find the match?"

"Stuttgart, Germany, sir."

"Okay. Steve, go suit up. Romanoff, prepare one of the planes."

Steve nodded and left the room, Romanoff hurried after him. Atea looked at the screen, staring at Loki's face. _He looks better, but not the same. Maybe I could go, if I could only _talk_ to Loki, it could change things!_

"Director Fury!" Atea called, he turned away from the officer, "I was wondering, would it be okay if I could go? I may be of help."

"This wouldn't be the time, Atea. You're training isn't anywhere close to complete, and it's too dangerous; this won't go down without a fight."

A sudden thought came to Atea, "Wait! Everything just needs to stop!" She screamed, Fury was shocked, "This is in Stuttgart? I need to see that photo of him again." She ran to the computer and looked. _No no no no no! This is my vision, it's real!_

"Atea, what is it?"

"This can't be happening, oh my god," she was frantic, her breath shallow and there were spots in her vision.

"Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"I saw this exact scene in my vision. Loki is wearing the same clothing, the surroundings are the same. Tonight, he is going to kill an old man, just for standing up to him."

"You saw this?"

"Yes! And we need to stop Loki, before it's too late."

"Well you win this time, Atea. Follow me."

They ran to the deck where Natasha and Steve were getting into a plane.

"Romanoff, wait. Atea is coming with you three."

"Are you crazy? It's too dangerous!" She shouted.

"You don't understand!"Atea yelled, "I've seen this already. I can help you!"

Natasha looked at Fury, then told Atea to get into the jet.

"I promise I won't leave this thing, I can just help you if you need to know what may happen."

"Sit up at the front with me," Natasha said, "Loki knows who you are, and if we get him tonight, we can't let him see you. He can't know that you're with us. Put on one of these helmets just to be careful, and make sure your hair isn't showing." Atea did as she was told.

"Hey, can you really see into the future?" Steve asked, looking curious.

"I - well, yeah. I'm not telling your future though. I'm not some psychic reader that rips you off. It just sort of happens."

"That's still impressive. I'm glad we have you with us." He smiled at Atea and she smiled back.

_He's so... Old fashioned. But that's to be expected I guess. _

"We're almost nearing our destination," Romanoff said from the front, "Anything you want to tell us, Atea?"

"I can tell you everything I saw, if you want. I don't know how much it'll help you."

"It'll be good if we know what could happen, what we'll be up against."

Atea recounted her first vision to them, explaining what Loki was up to and also about the brave old man. They both grimaced when she told them that he was going to be shot, but Steve intervened, "He hasn't technically been shot yet. And he won't if I'm there to stop him."

"Please stop him, that man can't die," she whispered.

"Is this the first death you've ever witnessed, Atea?"

She nodded, closing her eyes.

"Well I won't let it happen."

"Steve, you need to get out now!" Natasha shouted at him.

Steve grabbed a parachute, put it on and jumped out the fighter jet.

"It's going to be okay, Atea. He'll save that man."

_Why am I hearing that so often now?_


	10. Stuttgart

Steve had saved that man, then started a fight with Loki.

"I can't get a clear shot on him..." Natasha said.

"Just hang on," Atea said, "We may not need to shoot him."

Just then, there was a song blaring through the intercom and speakers. It sounded like ACDC.

"Miss me, Agent Romanoff?" A voice said.

Natasha shook her head, but smiled a little.

"Who was that?" Atea asked her.

"You'll see."

Both Captain America and Loki stopped fighting for a second, hearing the music. A man with a suit of iron armour was standing there, aiming at Loki.

_That's Tony Stark! Or should I say Iron Man._

Stark didn't kill Loki, or shoot him much to Atea's gratitude. Romanoff landed the jet so Loki could be brought on board. Atea's heart was racing, this was the moment she'd been waiting for all night. _I know he can't see me, and he won't be able to if I'm sitting in the front seat, but will Stark say something? There are a lot of ways this could go wrong. _

They all walked into the jet, Steve first, Loki second, and Tony following him. They were in the air, and not a word had been uttered.

Fury came through Natasha's headphones, "Has he said anything?"

"Not a word," she replied.

"Just get him back here."

"Roger that."

Tony and Steve were talking quietly, but there was a hostile tension between them. Atea could feel it. _The tension between them isn't going to let up anytime soon, I get the impression that it's not a good thing either._

Lightning flashed through the sky, causing everyone to jump.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha wondered aloud, uneasy.

They all glanced around the room, Atea looked at the sky, this _was _sudden, there hadn't been any clouds a moment ago.

"What," Steve said, Atea guessed he was talking to Loki, but she couldn't turn around, "afraid of a little lightning?"

"I'm not _overly_ fond of what follows," he replied. His answer made everyone wary.

Just then, there was a heavy _thud_ on top of the plane.

Stark put his mask on, starting to walk to the back of the jet. Atea turned around, unable to hold back anymore. She had her helmet on, and her hair couldn't be seen. Loki shouldn't be able to recognize her.

Thor was there, right in front of her. He looked furious, angrier than when he was arguing with Loki in Asgard. Thor grabbed Loki by the neck and flew out of the plane.

"And now there's that guy," Tony muttered.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked.

"That was Thor, the god of thunder," Atea answered.

"You think he's friendly?" Steve questioned.

"He saved my life."

"It doesn't matter," Tony interrupted, "if he frees Loki, or kills him, the Tesseract is lost." He started to walk to the open latch at the back of the jet.

"Stark!" Steve shouted, "We need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan; attack." He flew out of the plane, following Thor.

Steve sighed in frustration and grabbed a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap," Natasha told him.

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legend, they're practically gods," She warned him.

"I agree," Atea said.

"There's only one god ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." With that, he flew out of the window.

"Well now what?"

"We'll hover over them. They're going to be letting off some steam for a while. We can also pick up Loki."

"Do you think they'll be okay? They didn't look like they wanted to talk things out."

"It won't be your average bar fight, but nobody will be killed. Hopefully. Think of it as a bunch of kids horsing around."

"A play fight isn't what I have in mind."

"Nor mine. I'm just trying to give you something. I have no clue what's going on down there."

Atea remembered something from a few days ago, "Fury told me that one of the members of this team was compromised? If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Natasha's face hardened like a stone. "Loki's sceptre is able to control people, and that's what it did to Barton. We're looking to get him back, and we will."

"Did you know him personally?"

"He's my partner."

"Oh... Like romantically?"

"No, I owe him a debt."

"Okay." Atea felt that Nat didn't want to talk about it at all, so she dropped the subject. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

In the end, Loki was brought back to the helicarrier, along with Tony, Steve and Thor. Atea hadn't seen Thor since he helped her escape, and he was surprised that she was here.

"Atea! What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be home?"

"I thought that's where I was going as well," she shrugged, "But apparently the director had other plans. I don't even know if my parents' memory was restored." Thor looked stunned, but said nothing.

Everyone met in the control room, watching the screens that showed Loki in his holding cell.

The cage was made of some transparent materiel, like plastic or glass. Fury was talking to Loki, who stood in the cage, looking around.

"If you so much as scratch that glass," Fury said, pushing some buttons on a screen, "thirty thousand feet! Straight down in a steel cage. You get how that works? Ant," he pointed at Loki and the cell, "boot," he pointed back at himself.

Loki chuckled, "Impressive cage. Not, I think, built for me."

Fury stared at him, "Built for something a lot stronger than you."

Atea was confused, "Who's he talking about?" No one said anything, but the look Romanoff gave her meant that she should keep her mouth shut.

"Oh I've heard," Loki grinned and looked directly into the camera, "the mindless beast, makes play he's still a man."

Atea looked around, _the mindless beast? Who is he talking about? _Natasha looked at Bruce, who looked back, then averted his eyes. _What the heck was that? I need some answers._

_"... _To call on such lost creatures to defend you," Loki was talking and Atea focused again.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh, it burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power. Unlimited power. For what? A warm light for all man light to share?" He smiled maliciously, "And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury paused, saying nothing, his mouth twitching, "Well let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." He replied, walking away.

Loki stared directly at the camera, directly at Atea. It made her squirm in her seat.


	11. Discussions

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Doctor Banner broke the silence, smiling.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked.

"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people, they will win him the Earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army, from outer space." Steve glanced around the room.

"So he's building another portal." Bruce said.

Atea was listening, but she'd remembered this from her visions. Loki and that creature, talking about a war.

"So this is what he was talking about," she murmured. The others looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"I had a vision a few nights ago. About Loki. He was being tortured, and there was this hooded creature talking to him. They talked about a war, and it handed Loki the sceptre he has now. Think about it, Loki looks terrible, but better now. This isn't him. Something happened, something that made him feel betrayed." She looked at Thor. He looked uncomfortable.

"It doesn't matter whether Loki knows what he's doing or not. He has the Tesseract and he's killing people." Steve told her.

"That's what he needs Eric Selvig for," Bruce continued from his earlier thought.

"Selvig?" Thor looked at him.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend." Thor told them. _How does he know Dr Selvig? _Atea wondered.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," Natasha explained, "Along with one of ours." She looked away.

_Barton, that's who she was talking about on the jet._

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him," Steve interrupted, "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki; that guy's brain is a bag full of cats. It _smelled_ crazy on him." Bruce said. Atea frowned, _that isn't very nice. Something's wrong with Loki._

"I care how you speak," Thor warned him, looking upset, "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."  
"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha countered.

". . . He's adopted."

"I think its about the mechanics. Eridium, what do they need the Eridium for?"

Tony walked into the room, he hadn't showed up until now, "It's a stabilizing agent." He talked quietly to the man beside him, who Atea knew as Coulson. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD. No hard feelings, point-break," he clapped Thor on the shoulder, "you've got a mean swing."Thor glared at him. _So the hard feeling are still there._

"Who's this?" Tony asked, looking at Atea.

"This is Atea Eriksen," Hill introduced him to her, Atea hadn't even seen Hill walking up behind them.

"What are you doing here? Are you some new mind blowing recruit of Fury's?"

Atea had never been shy, and she wasn't going to start being shy now, "You could say that."

"You're what, fifteen? Sixteen? Do you even know how to fight?"

There was another glass of water on the table, she concentrated on it, and it flew into Stark's, drenching him in water. He yelped, jumping back in surprise. Everyone laughed at him, including Atea. After a few seconds of initial shock, Tony regained his composure, grinning slightly.

"That was a cool trick you've got there."

"I have a few others up my sleeve."

"Anyways, it also means the portal can stay open as wide, and as long as Loki wants." Tony ordered the officers to raise the screens, but they all looked at him, not doing anything. It seemed Tony wasn't on good terms with _anyone _here.

"That man is playing Galaga!" He pointed at one of the officers, "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

He continued to mutter some things that Atea couldn't hear. To be perfectly honest, she was getting incredibly bored and exhausted.

Tony and Bruce started talking about science stuff that Atea didn't even understand, much less anyone else. They were talking about the portal and the Tesseract, but that was all she could grasp.

"Banner is only here to work on the Tesseract," Fury said entering the room, "I thought you may want to join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his," Steve said, "It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it's powered by the cube. I want to know how it turned to of the smartest men I know into his own personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand . . ." Thor looked confused.

"I do." Steve said pointing at him, looking proud. Tony rolled his eyes, Atea smiled at him. "I-I understood that reference."

"Shall we play Doctor?" Tony asked Bruce, he nodded and they left the room.

"I'm leaving too," Atea announced, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted. Natasha, Steve, I'll see you guys bright and early." She said, pretending to be excited. She headed back to her room and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly, Atea being trained by Hill, Natasha and Steve. They worked on her physical strength, but they also trained her powers, trying to see what else she could do and mastering the skills she already had. She was exhausted each day after training. Her muscles were burning, but she knew this was for the best. On the third day, Natasha wasn't at training. Steve and Hill told Atea she was interrogating Loki.

"Will she be able to? I mean, he doesn't really seem like he'd be willing to answer her questions." Atea was suspicious if it would actually work.

Hill smiled, "Oh Romanoff has her ways. Trust me."

Atea shrugged and they continued to train.


	12. Reunion

"Banner, that's his play. Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Bring Thor as well." Nat's voice was speaking through the intercom.

"Roger." Hill said. They all ran to the lab room, but Atea slipped away without them noticing.

She ran to Loki's holding cell. She needed to talk to him, to explain. And this was her only chance.

The door opened for her, and she walked in, her heart racing and her breaths quick. He was right there. When he looked up, a mixture of surprise and anger swept across his face. He straightened his back, his face unreadable.

"I didn't know you were here."

"I-" Atea choked, she couldn't speak. She coughed, clearing her throat and tried again, "I need to explain. I need to explain why I left."

"I know fully well why you left, you wanted to see your dear parents again, oh how they must have missed you," he smiled bitterly.

"I never made it back to my home. Are you saying you restored their memory."

"It was by my brother's orders. I had no choice."

"They - they know I'm alive?"

"They must be so worried." He said sarcastically.

"Loki, I'm sorry. I am so sorry I left. But I needed to. Everything was happening so quickly, all I could think about was escaping. I never thought about how you might feel."  
"I feel nothing!" He roared, "If you think that I was ever being kind towards you because I wanted to, you are dafter than I thought."

His words frightened her, but she moved closer to the cell, "I am dumb. I'm an idiot. How could I not know about my powers until know? I couldn't think things through. I couldn't even see clearly. I still can't, but now I'm better. My powers have grown, and I'm stronger."

"Are they now? I don't care! I don't need you! You are not important, you are an insect to me. No larger than an ant." His fury lashed out, she could see it in his eyes.

_What's with this ant thing?_

Atea grew angry, "We can help you Loki! I saw what happened to you! You're a Frost Giant, I _know _that! And that creature, he tortured you!" Atea was crying, "You were hurt, and no one could help you. Now you are subjugated to his orders. Stop this madness. Return to Asgard before it's too late."

"You know nothing. Your visions are false. I thought you said you were improving your skills, but maybe you were wrong."

Atea's anger reacted through her powers, the cell dropped a few inches. Nothing drastic, but enough to make Loki jump.

"Do not call me a liar."

"That _is _new. What else are you able to do, Atea? Show me."

"No."

"No? Are you defying me yet again? I see they haven't taught you to be obedient. You are still as stubborn and independent as you were in Asgard. Maybe I should come out and show you some obedience again."

"If you try and come out, I will drop this cell quicker than you can blink." Atea was bluffing, but she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"I don't believe you."

She approached his cell, she was only an inch or two from the glass, "Try me."

Loki came close to the glass, his nose almost touching. He looked down at her, his eyes dark with rage. She looked up at him and mustered all her courage into that look. She tried to show him how she felt, angry, sad, brave and scared. Everything in her head and heart were battling. She wanted to hate him, she _did _hate him, but if there was one thing she learned, you could always be forgiven.

Atea brought her hand to the glass, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Leave." He turned away, refusing to look her in the eye.

"Loki, please, forgive me."

"I said leave!" He bellowed.

"Loki . . ."

"Do not make me say it again."

"Please just _think_. That's all I'm asking, look at what you've done, is this really you? You can leave it be-"

"Atea, leave. Before I hurt you."

Atea looked at him, he was facing the other wall, not looking at her. She turned and walked out the door, heading to the lab.

* * *

When she got there, they were all fighting, Fury was arguing with Banner, Steve and Tony were down each other's throats, and Thor and Natasha were quarrelling.

"STOP!" She screamed. Nobody heard her. Atea was furious, her attempt at an apology backfired, and now the only people capable of stopping him were fighting.

She focused her anger on all of the screens in the room, _they are not going to be happy with me for this_, Atea thought, but she did it anyway. The screens shattered, causing everyone to scream and cover their faces. It got incredibly quiet afterwards, and they all looked at her.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing, Atea?" Fury growled.

"Look at yourselves! You're screaming at each other! These people are our friends -"

"I wouldn't get ahead of ourselves," Tony interrupted.

"Shut it, Stark. You are not helping. I don't know what's gotten into any of you. Do you think this is how we're going to stop Loki? I tried to talk to him, but he won't listen. He's past that. This is what he wants. He wants us to be seen for what we really are, a bunch of odd jobs that hate each other. This isn't going to stop him. Not like this, in fact, he's probably already gone."

"Nothing can get out of that cage." Fury told her, but Atea didn't believe him.

"He told me that he could, and right now, I wouldn't be so quick to call his bluff."

"Are you telling me that you went there on your own? Without anyone else?"

"I had to! Besides, Natasha was there before. If she could go, then so can I."

"Natasha is stronger, faster, and more prepared for a fight than you are Atea. So I would say there's a pretty big difference between her and you."

"It's too late. We have to trust each other. I don't care if Fury is building weapons of mass destruction, he does have a point."

They all started to object, but she held up her hand, glaring at every single one of them, "If Banner is what Loki wants, we can't give him away."

"You don't understand, Atea," Steve said, "Banner isn't just a scientist. He's a -"

Bruce interrupted Steve, "If she wants to know what I am, let me tell her myself."

Steve nodded, signalling for Bruce to keep talking, "I'm human, that's one thing, but something went wrong in one of my experiments, it was an accident," he swallowed, but continued, "I basically overdosed on gamma rays, causing me to become a huge green monster that is fuelled by my anger. It's almost like how your powers come out when you're angry."

"So, a giant green monster capable of mass destruction. Does that mean it was you when Harlem was broken? That was crazy."

Bruce nodded, he wasn't smiling at all.

"That's what I meant by 'Loki means to release the Hulk,'" Natasha explained.

"Got it. So, Loki can't have him, and Bruce, are you alright?" Banner nodded again, "Good. So everyone's here . . . Now we have to get ready."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't really posted a new chapter!**

**The ending isn't going the way I wanted it to, so I'm trying to figure it out.**

**But it's still going well!**


	13. Attacked

A massive explosion shook the entire ship, shattering the glass and launching people in all directions. Natasha and Bruce were launched out of the room, falling down a floor. Fury, Steve, Tony, Thor and Atea were launched to the side, still in the room.

Atea groaned, spots clouded her vision, and she lay there for a few minutes, trying to clear her head.

When she got up, no one was around her. The lab was a mass, everything was shattered and there was a hole in the centre. She rushed out of the room, figuring that the control deck would be the best bet to find someone. She started running that way, but noticed that the halls were completely empty, and slowed down. She walked quietly, trying to make as little sound as possible. There were a group of soldiers ahead of her, though she didn't know if they were hostile or not. They seemed not to notice her, and she followed them to the control room. The soldiers threw a grenade into the room, then walked into it one by one. The first two were killed by Fury, so the rest took cover.

_Which means I won't be able to get to that room without them noticing me. Unless. . . _

Atea visualized the control room in her mind, shutting her eyes tightly and hoping for the best. She'd been training her teleporting skill, travelling from locations that were farther apart each time. She could even bring objects with her.

When Atea opened her eyes, she was in the control room, right beside Fury who was still shooting at the enemies.

"What's going on?" She shouted.

He looked back at her, surprised, "Loki got what he wanted; the Hulk is unleashed and attacking Romanoff and Thor. Engine three is down, so Steve and Tony are taking care of it. You have to stay here, out of harms way."

"But I can help! This is what I've been trained for!"

"Not this! Not a surprise attack. What would you even do?"

"I-I don't know." Atea felt useless, there was nothing she could do, she couldn't fight these soldiers, they were too strong. The Hulk was out of the question, and she'd be even more useless trying to help Steve and Tony.

"I thought so. Just stay here."

"Wait!" An idea popped into her head, "What about Loki?"

"He isn't a priority right now."

Atea grumbled, but followed his orders. He continued to shoot at the soldiers.

She noticed something out of the corner of her eye, a man was drawing an arrow.

"Fury!" She screamed, pointing at the man.

He followed her finger, seeing the man in the window and started to shoot. He dodged the bullets and shot his arrow. It was heading straight for Atea.

Time moved slowly, she didn't know if it was just her, or everyone else felt it too. Atea tried to manipulate the arrow, to stop it in midair, but it kept flying straight at her. _I've done this before, come on! Work!_ She was too flustered, her mind wasn't thinking clearly.

Fury pushed her to the side, the arrow missing both of them by an inch. It landed on a computer. Atea had hit her head, hard, on a steel beam. Dots clouded her vision, and before she could do anything, her vision faded and she was unconscious.

* * *

She woke up again, _I've been unconscious _way_ too many times in the last month, _she told herself, making a mental note of being aware of her surroundings. She guessed that she was in some sort of infirmary, the room was much lighter than her own. A few nurses were walking around, checking others. It must have been busy since the explosion. She tried to get up, but a nurse came over and stopped her.

"Ah ah ah," she told Atea, "you aren't ready to get up just yet."

"No, I'm fine," Atea replied, immediately after, her head throbbed and the room spun.

"No. You aren't. I'll put you on some more sedatives." The nurse poked a needle into Atea's arm, it prickled.

Atea started to protest, until the drowsiness from the sedative hit her and she blacked out.

* * *

"_...When will she..."_

_"...Hit her head..."_

_"...Can't come out... Another day..."_

_"...Tell me..."_

Atea could only catch snippets of the conversation. Her body ached, she attempted to open her eyes and pain seared through her. Sleep was the only option.

* * *

A day later, Atea was awake. Her body was sore and her head throbbed dully, but she felt much better. The nurses let her go at noon. She walked towards the control room, the nurses told her that Fury was waiting for her there.

When she got there, Steve and Tony were sitting at the table, they weren't speaking, and they didn't look at each other. Fury was in the middle of talking, there were four bloodied cards on the table. They looked like vintage trading cards of some sort.

"... He died still believing in this idea."

_Died? Who died? _Atea worried.

She walked into the room, Fury noticed her.

"Atea, you're awake."

"How long have I been out?

"A day."

"Oh." She had nothing else to say, she didn't want to ask who died, but she needed to know what had happened while she was gone.

"What happened? While I was out, I mean."

"Banner is gone, we had to get him off the ship to keep everyone safe, Thor is also out, he was tricked by Loki and fell in the holding cell. Romanoff and Barton - he's the one who'd been taken by Loki - Romanoff is helping him fight off the last of the magic, Stark and Rogers are here. Coulson is dead."

Tony stood up quickly, upon hearing the end of Fury's explanation, and left the room. Steve looked at Atea, he was upset she could tell, but she didn't know what to do. She wished that she could reverse time. _Why couldn't I see this happening? Why are my visions always about Loki? I could have stopped all of this!_

Steve got up, and followed after Tony. It was only Fury and Atea left.

"I'm sorry," she said. There were tears in her eyes.

"For what? For not seeing this? None of this is your fault Atea. It would have helped, but you can't control your visions."

"But Coulson is dead. He's dead because my fucking powers are useless!" She screamed. Fury looked taken aback at her swearing, but she was angry. She was upset and she couldn't hold it all in.

"He is not dead because you didn't foresee it!" Fury yelled back, "He's dead because we all were busy, he's dead because Loki overpowered him, tricked him."

Atea sprinted out of the control room and straight back to her own. Once she was there she fell on the bed and started to sob. She cried for what seemed like hours, every sob shaking her entire body. The tears dampened her pillow, creating a puddle. Her door opened and Fury came in. He said nothing, and a moment later he left. Natasha came in later, but she didn't leave. She sat on the bed and stroked Atea's hair while she cried. Natasha didn't say anything, but the fact that she was here helped Atea. There was nothing to be said, but Atea had never felt lonelier than she'd felt right now.

By the time she finished crying, her pillow was wet with tears. She felt exhausted. Atea wiped her eyes and sniffled, Natasha was still there, she looked at Atea and she could see that Nat's eyes were red and damp as well. _She must have been crying too._

"I'm sorry," Atea whispered, "I don't even know why I was crying."

"It's fine. I understand," Nat replied, "This is more than what you ever imagined. You never knew this is what was going to happen. You couldn't have foreseen it."

Atea wasn't sure what Natasha was talking about; this whole surprise attack, or Atea's life in total. Still, she was grateful for Natasha's company.

"Thank you. For staying here with me, I'm sure you had better things to do."

"Atea, I don't think you realize how important you are. People may act like they don't necessarily want you here, but they do. You helped pull us together. You showed us that we weren't being a team. No one else but you."  
"Is Barton okay? Did he make it through?" Atea asked, changing the subject. She was sick about hearing of what she could and couldn't do, or what she was capable of.

"Yeah," Nat replied, smiling, "He's fine now."

"Well at least Loki didn't ruin everything."

They both laughed, sniffling.


	14. New York

**Hey guys!**

**Just wanted to apologize for not updating, school started and it's been hell. **

**But I'm writing again and the story is going great! We're almost at the end now though...**

* * *

Steve came in a while later.

"Natasha, are you ready?" He asked her. She nodded and got up.

"Ready for what?" Atea inquired.

"We're going in for battle. Against Loki. Do you want to come?"

"Me? Fight? My physical training hasn't progressed very well, I don't think I'd be of much use. My powers still aren't where they should be..."

"Are you kidding me? You could be incredibly useful."

"Really?" Atea crossed her arms, she was angry even though she knew she didn't have to be, "Give me some suggestions."

"You can teleport, and you can teleport people with you. You can see into the future - I know that you can't control it, but maybe you'll see something. You can move objects, I've seen it. And maybe even more. We haven't trained you nearly as much as we should have, but it's now or never to test your abilities."

_Okay, so I _can _teleport myself and others, he's got that right. My visions are risky and unstable, but they can still help, and I _have _moved things in the air, manipulated their movement and stuff like that. There could be more. I don't feel ready, but I could help._

"I'll come. I can also try talking to Loki again, if I see him. The last time didn't work, but maybe it will now."

"Then come with us. Do you need to suit up or something?"

Atea shook her head and they all walked out of the room.

Barton was waiting in one of the jets, Natasha sat at the front with him, getting the jet ready to go. The engine roared to life, and soon they were in the air, with Stark flying beside them.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore!" Atea shouted to Natasha. They'd been fighting on the ground for at least an hour. Clint, Natasha and Steve were fighting with Atea, but she'd been going around, helping everyone out.

"You have to keep fighting! These guys aren't going to stop until every single one of us is dead!" Natasha yelled back. Atea was exhausted, beyond exhausted, but the adrenaline rushing through her veins kept her going.

They weren't able to stop the portal from opening, allowing the Chitauri to rush into Earth. They never seemed to stop, thousands of them raining down on them.

Another Chitauri shot at her, she stopped the shot in midair and fired it back at them, blowing up the ship. Atea's powers were at full force, she created a shield around her group, teleported people away from the danger, and she could even read the Chitauri's minds.

It was something that surprised her the most, she guessed that it was because their mind was so simple, fighting was the only thing they knew. She was able to know what the Chitauri were going to do a moment before they did it, helping the team get a one up on them.

It didn't help as much as they wanted it to. When they killed one team of Chitauri, another took their place not a second later.

A massive beast came out of the portal, shrieking. Atea, Nat, Clint and Steve stopped fighting momentarily, watching the creature with their mouths agape. Luckily, Atea's shield help up, making it so that the Chitauri couldn't shoot them. The beast passed right by them, more Chitauri jumping from it and landing in the buildings.

"Stark," Steve said, "you seeing this?"

"Seeing," he replied through their earpieces, "still working on believing."

They all took cover behind a fallen taxi. The Chitauri they had been fighting took off, leaving them some time to regroup and figure things out.

"We have civilians trapped down there," Clint told them. A fleet of Chitauri chariots flew through the air, blowing up the street Clint was talking about. Loki was on the leading chariot.

Steve looked at the street, "Loki."

The Chitauri blew up the cars on the street, civilians running for cover.

"They're fish in a barrel," Steve said.

More Chitauri landed on the bridge they were on, walking towards them.

"I can't hold the shield much longer." Atea warned them.

Natasha looked at Steve, "We got this. Go."

"You think you can hold them off?"

"Captain," Clint said, "it would be my genuine pleasure." He stood up and shot a Chitauri in the head with his arrow. It exploded, killing two other with it.

Steve nodded and jumped down to help the civilians.

_We can do this, _Atea thought as she killed more Chitauri by throwing cars at them.

"This is like Budapest all over again!" Nat yelled at Clint, shooting the Chitauri.

"You and I remember Budapest _very _differently!"

* * *

Banner had showed up, and just in time to help them. The massive creature they'd seen before was heading straight for them, Tony leading the way. He turned into the giant green beast, punching the worm-like creature and stopping it. It was the most impressive thing Atea had seen in awhile.

* * *

The team had regrouped, and recounted what they knew. Steve gave them positions, telling them what to do and why. Thor was to try and limit the Chitauri coming from the portal, Clint needed to call out strays and patterns while Tony kept the perimeter. Steve and Nat stayed on the ground, fighting, and Banner just smashed. That left Atea.

She was left to her own devices really, she could do whatever she wanted.

Atea decided that instead of staying and fighting, she was going to scout the area for anyone who needed help. She'd been thinking of her parents recently, wondering if they were okay. Luckily, she was close to her house, and decided that would be the best place to go.

"I'm going to look for anyone who needs help!" She shouted at Steve.

He nodded, "Keep an eye out for any stray Chitauri as well, and kill them!"

She teleported herself to the exterior of her home. The outside looked intact, luckily. She ran up the sunken steps, hoping her parents were still there, or alive. They were huddled in a corner of their kitchen, clutching each other and crying. When Atea saw them, she cried out in relief.

"Mom! Dad!" She called out, _Loki did restore their memories right?_

"Atea!" Her mother screamed, "What's happening?"

"I can't explain. I wish I could. I'm so happy to see you. You two need to leave and get to a safer place. Follow me to the subway!"

"My baby, where _were _you? You've been missing for months! What's happening?"

She helped them up while they all cried. Atea's mother was in hysterics, her father trying to keep her calm and also trying to keep himself from cracking as well. They ran out of the house, towards the nearest subway station to their house. It was only a block away, but with the state of those two, it was going to take at least five minutes.

A Chitauri chariot flew over them, blowing up the street. Atea shielded her parents from the shots with her powers. When the Chitauri left, they got up and started to run again. Her mother and father were awestruck.

"How on earth did you do that?"

"I just can, now keep running! We're almost there!"

After an eternity, they arrived at the train station, where, to Atea's dismay, a couple of Chitauri were guarding humans.

_Now to apply my physical training to the test._

A Chitauri advanced on her, and Atea kneed it in the gut and it doubled over. It gave Atea enough time to slide under his legs and stab him in the back with her dagger that Fury had given to her. It screamed out in pain, then fell to the floor, dead.

Atea grinned in triumph.

A force knocked her into the air and she slammed against the subway wall.

_Damn, I forgot about that guy._

Atea heaved herself up, and gasped in pain when she moved her right shoulder. It was definitely broken. So much for physical fighting.

Atea glanced around the room quickly, the Chitauri was coming closer and she had no time to lose. She saw some loose rubble around the room, but nothing else.

_This will have to do, _she sighed.

Atea mentally picked up the rubble, it floated in the air, gaining several gasps of shock from the prisoners. That fuelled her motivation. She threw the rubble at the Chitauri, was right in front of her.

It raised it's weapon to stab her, and she made the rubble hurtle through the air even faster. It all hit the Chitauri in the head, rendering him unconscious. He fell to the ground in front of her, and she stabbed him in the back, sighing with relief.

"Set up a barrier around the entrance," she told the crowd, who was staring at her with a mix of shock and suspicion displayed on their faces. "Find anything you can use to block the Chitauri from entering."

Several people nodded from the crowd, including her parents. Atea hoped that they would understand and follow her orders, it was the only thing they could do for now. _I'll see you again. I promise._


	15. Damage

Atea teleported back to Steve and Nat, her shoulder still burning with pain, but that wasn't her worry right now.

"How are you guys holding up?" She asked.

Steve and Nat were still fighting Chitauri, there never seemed to be a break in the constant flow of them.

"We're fine!" Nat yelled, "Is everyone safe?"

"I can't tell you that, but I did rescue a crowd of people in the subway from a few Chitauri." Atea shrugged and winced from the pain in her shoulder.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale," Steve said, eyeing her while Nat killed off the last Chitauri on the ground.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired. Holding up a shield for an hour and more uses more energy than you'd think." _They don't need to worry about my shoulder. They have enough problems as it is. _

"What's gonna happen now?" She asked.

"Well, if you look at the portal, hundreds of Chitauri are still coming," Nat told her, "it seems that the others are taking care of them. We'll stay here and look around for any stragglers, or people that need help."

"Got it," Atea nodded. It was a good plan, but something had been bugging her.

She hadn't seen Loki for a while now, and it raised some alarms in her head.

_He's either up to something, or hiding in fear like the coward he is. I need to go to Stark Tower and see what's happening from above. _

She teleported to the tower, landing on the balcony. The view was breathtaking; a skyline of New York. But there were explosions everywhere from her team fighting the Chitauri. It wasn't your average New York day. She turned around and walked into the building.

The room was large and open. Everything about it screamed, 'I'm a billionaire who doesn't give a shit.'

_God, I better be able to come over to this place when this is all finished. _

Atea looked around to see if anyone was there. The room was badly damaged, there were holes in the walls and shattered glass blanketing the floor. What was odd were the craters in the floor, shaped like a man.

_You've got to be kidding me._

Loki lay in a crater in the floor, groaning. Atea walked over to him cautiously, but allowing a smirk to plaster on her face.

"Well well well, if it isn't the mighty god of mischief." She said, crossing her arms, ignoring the pain from her shoulder. She couldn't let him see that she was weak.

His eyes were closed, but he opened them in a flash, hearing her voice.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, "Where is your meddling team? The Avengers, right?"

"Does it matter? I'm wondering what's happened to you. You're not looking your best."

He still hadn't gotten up, and by the looks of it, he wasn't going to anytime soon.

"Nor are you. How is your shoulder feeling?"

She grimaced, angry that he knew, "How did you know?"

"You are an open book, Atea."

"Well, at least I'm not staying on the ground like _someone _I know."

"Do you want to test my capabilities right now? If not, which I would recommend, you should keep your mouth shut."

"No. I don't care what you think, Loki. I've had enough of your threats. I tried to tell you to stop, but you didn't listen. So I think you should keep your mouth shut. You listen, I talk. Things are going my way right now."

He said nothing, clearly taken aback by her sudden assertiveness.

"You are tearing my world apart. People are dying, Loki, innocent people that had nothing to do with any of this. You're upset, I understand. But don't drag others into this. Because all I see right now is a whiny kid throwing a tantrum."

"How _dare _you say that!" He looked like he was about to foam at the mouth, but that didn't stop her.

"Don't interrupt me!" She yelled, raising several loose rocks into the air, aiming right for Loki. He didn't say a word, "Now, let me continue. All you need to do is call them off. Don't give me the 'it's too late for that' shit, because I know it isn't. We can help you. And you can also help us."

Silence clung in the air for a few moments while Loki took in what she said, and she let her anger flow out of her.

"The staff." He said.

"What?"

"My staff, it uses the energy of the Tesseract, the same energy protecting the portal from closing. I believe you can use it to shut down the portal."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I knew it! I knew you were lying when you said it was too late! Thank you Loki, thank you!" She exclaimed. Atea turned away from him and spoke into the ear piece.

"Can anyone hear me?" She asked.

"What's up, Atea?" Tony replied casually.

"The staff, Loki's staff. We can use it to shut down the portal!"

"How do you know this?" Steve asked.

"I . . . Well, I was interrogating Loki. He told me, and I know it's true. Believe me."

"Let me guess, you did this alone," Nat sighed.

"That doesn't matter right now. You need to grab the staff and shut this all down!"

"Copy that," Nat said, "thanks, Atea."

_This is all going to be over, _she thought, _these awful creatures will be dead and things will go back to normal! Or as normal is it can get after this._

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

She'd nearly forgotten about Loki. She turned to where he'd been laying, but he was standing now, leaning against a pillar for support.

"Maybe I will. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked him. He couldn't ruin her mood, and as mad as she was, she didn't like seeing him like this.

"I am fine."

"I don't believe you." Atea walked over to him and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me you're not hurt. Look me in the eye and tell me that."

He looked into her eyes defiantly, "I am not hurt."

"Your silver tongue is turning to lead."

There were scrapes everywhere and bruises were forming around his face. He was certainly not okay.

Atea had been wondering about her power, and whether she could do healing stuff, since she thought it would be very necessary. _Now's the best time to test that._

She raised her hand slowly to his face. He flinched out of her reach, like a wild animal, but Atea placed her hand on his face and looked up at him sternly.

He stayed still, looking at her, she couldn't read his eyes, she didn't know what he was thinking. Atea visualized transferring her energy to him, giving him the strength he'd need to heal. It was working, and Atea laughed as she felt the energy drain from her. Her eyelids grew heavy, and keeping her eyes open felt like holding up an elephant with her pinky. Her knees buckled, and she fell to the ground.

Except she didn't. A pair of arms swept her up and kept her from falling. Loki carried her to a sofa and lay her down comfortably.

"Thank you, Atea. Thank you for everything."

"Don't... Don't leave." She mumbled. Atea didn't want to stay here alone. Nothing scared her more than solitude.

"I won't. I'll stay right here."

"Thank. . ." Atea couldn't finish that sentence, because she was already asleep.

* * *

Loki watched her sleep, the faint rise and fall of her chest. If he hadn't known what just happened, he'd think she was dead.  
Loki reflected on the moments he'd spent with Atea. They were filled with her stubbornness and his fury. She was the only person who truly defied him, always so close but still out of his grasp. And he respected her for it.

He did not care for what happened to Midgard, but he did not want to harm Atea or anyone that was dear to her. He picked up her small body, so light in his arms, and departed from the tower. He kept a copy of himself there, lying in the crater that monster Hulk had created when he flung Loki like a doll. Loki was not going to let that go anytime soon. He cloaked himself in invisibility and walked through the battlefield. He did not know where he was going, he just wanted to get her away from the damage.

He wandered into the park known as Central Park and kept walking until Stark Towers was a small peck in the sky. The grass was greener than any he'd ever seen, and the trees shaded them from the sun. What was he doing here? What was he going to do now? Admittedly, he hadn't thought this through, but Atea's protection was all he could think of. She lay in the grass, still in a deep sleep. She was not going to awake for awhile, this was the opportune time to return to the battle and set things straight. Before he left, he kissed her lightly on the forehead.


	16. The End

The Avengers were waiting for him in Stark Towers, the portal shut down and all Chitauri dead. They were all seething with anger, and Barton had his bow ready to fire in a second's notice.

"Where's Atea? What did you do to her?" Natasha Romanoff demanded, "I swear to god Loki if you hurt her. . ."

He fumed at her words, "Why would I hurt her? She helped me, and I helped her. She is resting away from danger."

"Where?"

"In that park."

"Central Park? Why?"

"Are you ever going to stop asking questions?" This was going to be tedious.

"Fine."

"We're not done yet. You are in some serious trouble Loki." Tony told him, even he looked angry.

Loki smiled weakly at him, "Well, if it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

Tony smirked, but Thor pushed his way to the front.

"Brother, we return to Asgard. Now."

"Do you not want to know where Atea is?"

"Of course we want to know. Show us."

* * *

_Oh my god, ohmygod, ohmygod. Where am I?_ Atea looked around frantically. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Stark Towers. _After helping Loki. . . Oh. He must have brought me here. Why?_

It looked like she was in Central Park, but she couldn't be sure. Her shoulder felt fine now, maybe Loki had something to do with it. . .

Seven figures were approaching her, and at first she couldn't distinguish them, but a moment later she realized it was her team and Loki.

She ran up to them, happiness surging through her veins. The Chitauri were gone, Loki wasn't being an idiot, and no one had gotten hurt, except for herself apparently.

She threw herself in Loki's arms. There were no words to say, not enough thank yous in the world to thank him for what he'd stopped. A few seconds later, his arms encased her. _He's a really good hugger, _she couldn't help thinking. She wanted this to last forever, but the others were probably exchanging extremely uncomfortable glances. She pulled away from him, smiling up at him as he looked down at her with a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes. She looked to Thor, Steve, Tony, Nat, Clint, and Bruce. She hugged them all as well, starting with Natasha, her closest teammate. The silence was not uncomfortable, the silence was right. Words would be a burden right now. In Central Park, you couldn't see the damage done, you couldn't see how buildings had been smashed and roads destroyed. There was only green. The sun shone brightly, as if welcoming the end of this battle.

"Now what?" Atea asked. Times were good, and as much as she wanted to disagree, this moment couldn't last forever.

Thor spoke up, looking at Loki, who scowled, "I must return my brother to Asgard. It was good of him to help us in the end, but he still must be punished for his actions."

Atea knew this was going to happen, Loki may have called it off, but not before people were hurt and damage was done. Someone needed to admit to his actions, and who better than himself?

Atea nodded, "I understand."

"Things are going to be different around here for a while. I don't want to think how the public is going to react." Tony added. He was right too of course. Things _were_ going to be different from now on, very different.

"We also need to see what Fury wants us to do." Nat spoke up.

"Oh yeah, I guess I work for SHIELD now."

"Not if you don't want to," Nat explained, "besides, I'm pretty sure you'd be a bit young for a formal job."

"I can't go back to living a normal life after all of this. My parents remember me, thankfully, but I can't just go back to school and continue as if this never happened."

"We know."

Thor had the Tesseract in his hands, something Atea hadn't noticed earlier.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked him.

"Bring it to Asgard, where it belongs."

* * *

They all met on the edge of Central Park the next day. Loki had been held in the helicarrier again for a night, and Atea went back to her house. There she caught up with her parents and told them everything she could. It was too much for them to handle, having a daughter with superpowers. They didn't believe in the Avengers either. Of course, the attack was all over the news across the globe. People seemed to be more upset at the cost of repairing New York than the fact that the entire race could have been wiped out.

Atea had left early that morning to say goodbye to Thor and Loki. Loki had a muzzler of some sort on, covering his mouth. Atea didn't like it.

"Does this really need to be on?" She asked Thor.

"It would be best." He left it at that, and so did she.

Atea hugged Loki again, but it wasn't the same as yesterday, there was a stiffness to him, a formality she didn't like, but she could understand. He didn't want to go back to Asgard, and she knew perfectly well why not.

"This won't be the last time I see you. I can guarantee that." She told him.

He looked at her, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

She hugged Thor as well, "Thank you," she said, "for everything. And I'll be seeing you again as well."

He laughed, "I will miss you, Atea."

She stepped back to join Natasha and the others. Steve stood beside her, and squeezed her hand in comfort.

Loki held on to the Tesseract with Thor, and they both were encased by a glowing blue, before being transported back to Asgard.

They all stared at the spot where the gods had been standing not two seconds ago.

Now what?

"We part ways here for now." Bruce said, and Atea realized she'd said that out loud.

"Wait what?"

"Bruce and I will be at Stark Tower, you should visit us, Atea." Tony told her.

"Clint and I will be taking a few days off from SHIELD for now. Fury's letting us take a break." Nat put in.

_Good, _Atea thought, _they need some time off, and some time together. . ._

"I'll be. . . Well, I'm not quite sure, but I still haven't gotten used to the seventy years difference. Maybe I'll go sightsee." Steve revealed.

"You know what, Steve? You should come to my house! Oh my gosh that would be so cool! You could meet my parents and stuff and we'd just have so much fun!" Atea gushed.

Everyone laughed, and it was beautiful.

"I may take you up on that," he replied.

They all went their separate ways for the time being. Atea's parents had graciously given her the day off school, but tomorrow it was back to that same simple life. Something Atea was almost looking forward to.


	17. Epilogue

**It's all done after this! I've had soooo much fun writing it, and I want to thank everyone who has read up until now. **

**But we aren't quite finished just yet. . .**

* * *

"Steve, you almost look normal without your star spangled suit on," Tony joked.

Everyone laughed, even Steve, though he looked like he could take a swing at Tony any minute. Tony and Pepper, although Atea suspected it was mainly Pepper, invited the team to Stark Tower for a night. It was the first time they'd been together as one since Thor and Loki left, two weeks ago. Atea had visited Stark Towers twice before, mainly because she wanted to see what the entire thing looked like and to see Tony and Bruce too, of course.

"At least my suit isn't my primary weapon." He grinned, Tony didn't.

Clint interjected before things got serious, "Hey, where's the food? I'm starving."  
"Me too," Atea agreed, "listening to you two make fun of each other really does burn calories."

Tony and Steve laughed, then Pepper led them to the dining room.

After a few more hours of eating and joking, Atea's parents called, they wanted her home.

"Atea, tell them that the world's richest and coolest man will drop you off later. You can stay the night even. It's what - a Saturday tomorrow?"

"Actually, it's a Thursday, but I'm tempted to take you up on that offer." It _was _tempting, but Atea wasn't going to ignore her parents. They were still getting the hang of having a daughter with superpowers, but that wasn't going to make them think that she wasn't still an average sixteen year old.

"A Thursday? Really?" Tony looked genuinely confused.

"For those of us who actually have a routine each day, we need to know the days. Unlike some people apparently."

"Well, at least let us drop you off." Tony insisted.

"Go ahead, but how will we all fit?"

"It'll work, trust me."

* * *

Surprisingly, it did work. Steve, Banner, Nat and Clint were squished in the back of a large Beamer SUV. Tony and Atea sat up at the front.

When they pulled up to her house a few minutes later, they all wished her goodbye and good luck in school. Nat shot out of the car to give Atea a hug, then ran to the front seat, giggling as all the men in the back whined.

She watched as they drove away, then headed back to her house.

"When are you going to hang out with other people your age again?" Atea's father asked her.

"Well, when you find out about another sixteen year old with powers like mine, tell me and we can figure something out. Besides, I thought you'd be happy that I'm hanging out with the world's richest man."

He had nothing to say to that.

She walked to her bedroom, where Sylvester was lying. She was surprised that he was alive after all. She changed quickly then got into bed and turned the light out immediately, exhaustion taking over.

Sleep came quickly, but didn't last for long. A few hours later, Atea awoke. This time, without any weird visions. But in the darkness, she could see a figure.

"Loki."

**Atea knew it all along, that he'd come back for her. **

**The end! I really hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Question From the Author

**Hey everybody!**

**I wanted to say thanks for more reviews!  
Also, I have a question;  
What do you think if I did a sequel of some sort?**

**I know that this story didn't have much LokixOC, because I didn't want it to,  
but I know that some people do.**

**Many people have been telling me to do one.**

_**So what do you think about a sequel with some more Loki and Atea time?**_

**Leave your opinions in the review section please!**

**Thanks so much!**

**(P.S I have already started working on a sequel, I just don't quite know which direction it should  
go in, so I've come to you guys for help.)**


	19. Sequel!

**So I've decided to post the first part of my sequel to this story! **

**For those who'd like to read it, it's called ****_The Kindling_**

**The title will most likely change, but that'll be it for now.**

**Please enjoy!**


End file.
